Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
by Muse2488
Summary: Some brotherly fluff for the winter season!


**A/N: Howdy folks! It's Christmas time again and it's already freezing here in good ol' North Dakota. It's already snowed twice and we're expecting more this week. Starting tonight actually. So, I'm not much of a snow person and I have a feeling a certain hotheaded turtle isn't either. Enjoy! =]]**

Raphael was not in a good mood.

Not that that was any different from most days; but he was in an especially bad mood today. Why, you ask? Well, it had been snowing all day and was still snowing now and they were getting ready for their evening patrol.

Which was outside.

In the snow.

Raphael didn't like snow. It was cold and wet and had an annoying habit of getting down his shell. He was not a fan of the white stuff that's for sure.

"Ugh. I hate goin' out in this." Raph grumbled as he and his brothers made their way out of the lair and onto the rooftops of NYC.

"C'mon Raph, it's just a bit of snow." Leo nudged his brother in the shoulder.

They were already up on the roof and Raph nearly choked when he saw the amount of snow. There had to be at least 10 inches! If not more!

"Just a bit of snow?!" Raph howled.

"Awesome." Michelangelo breathed, a huge grin forming on his face.

"It is rather beautiful." Don added.

"Hey, focus guys," said Leonardo. "We're here to patrol."

"Leo, ain't nobody gonna be out in this." Raph said. "The streets haven't even been cleared yet!"

The turtles looked over the edge and Raphael was right. Piles of fluffy white snow sparkled prettily in the light from the street lamps. The wintry stuff covered every inch of the road and sidewalks, and there didn't seem to be a soul in sight.

"We should still do a quick look around the normal hideouts of the Dragons and the Foot." Leo said.

"And after that?" Mike asked hopefully.

Leo looked down at his little brother and couldn't help but smile at the child like look on his face.

"Snow day." Leo promised.

Mikey pumped his fist in the air before wrapping his arms around Leo in a tight hug. "You're the best big brother ever!"

"Alright Mikey, come one, let's go. The faster we check things out the quicker you get your snow day."

Mikey whooped and released Leonardo, shooting off ahead of the rest of them and yelling clear every few seconds. Raph of course groaned as he followed his brothers, trying his hardest to avoid the deeper snow banks. Don and Mikey were ahead of Raph and Leo, pushing at one another and laughing as they made their way down the familiar path of their nightly patrol. It didn't take them long to complete their mission. There was absolutely no activity from either the Foot or the Purple Dragons. They ran back to the rooftop closest to the manhole and the moment their feet touched the cement of the roof Mikey fell backwards and started making a snow angel.

"Dudes I love the snow!" Mikey exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

"Well I don't," said Raph. "I'm going back home."

"Aw c'mon Raph! We can have an epic snowball fight!" Mike cried enthusiastically.

"No thanks. I don't like the cold."

"Stay for a just a little bit Raph, this'll be good brotherly bonding time." Leo offered with a smile. Raph had been in a foul mood lately and he knew that he wasn't the biggest fan of snow, but they all could use a chance to relax and just goof around as brothers.

Raph snorted. "Yeah until we're frozen in our shells."

Leo opened his mouth to retort but he slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that wanted to pour out of him. Just as Raph had finished talking a snowball flew through the air hitting him right in the face. The red banded turtle looked shocked for all of two seconds before he wiped it off.

"Yer dead." He growled at Michelangelo.

Mikey of course had been the one to throw the snowball and he was grinning from ear to ear before he yelped and ran across the rooftop, Raphael not too far behind. The snow slowed them down a bit, especially Raph, but Mikey kept a good lead. Leonardo let out a chuckle that was cut short when he felt something cold hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Don smirking at him and bouncing another snowball in his hand.

"You don't wanna do that Donnie." Leo said dangerously, but there was a huge smile on his face.

Don smirked wider before throwing the snowball and hitting Leo in the face with it. Leo barked out a laugh as he wiped the snow from his face.

"Oh you are so in for it now little brother."

Don yelped as Leo made to chase after him. It didn't take long for Leo to tackle him into the snow. Donatello was laughing loudly as Leo started pummeling him with snow. Soon Mikey's laughter joined in and Leo turned to see Raph stuffing snow down the orange banded turtles shell.

"Raph! Stop!" Michelangelo begged. "It's cold!"

"Serves ya right!" Raph retorted in mock anger, a grin on his face.

The brother's wrestled and played in the snow for an hour before they were all shivering so hard their teeth were clacking together.

"B-Best night i-in a long time!" Mike whooped as they made their way down to the manhole.

"I a-agree!" Don replied, slinging an arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"S-Snow still s-sucks." Raph grumped.

Leo nudged Raph in the side with his elbow. "That w-was fun and y-you know it." The eldest turtle was grinning as he watched Raph's own reluctant grin spread across his face.

"H-Hearing M-Mikey squeal like a g-girl was p-pretty fun." The red banded turtle admitted.

"I d-did not s-squeal like a g-girl!" Mike protested.

"I dunno...y-you sounded p-pretty girly to m-me..." Leo added.

"H-Hey! You're s-supposed to be o-on my side L-Leo!" Michelangelo whined.

His other brothers laughed and the teasing went on good naturedly until they finally reached the lair. Master Splinter was waiting for them with mugs of hot chocolate and blankets. The four turtles grabbed the sweet drink and blankets and joined their father on the couch.

"Thanks Sensie." Mikey said, taking a big gulp of the hot drink.

"You are most welcome Michelangelo, did you boys have fun?"

There were a chorus of 'yes's before Michelangelo told their Sensie exactly what they did in great detail. The old rat smiled as he listened to his youngest son.

Master Splinter was not one for snow, but he certainly loved the after effects


End file.
